The Show Stoppers
The Show Stoppers is the eighteenth episode of the first season and first aired on March 4, 2011. Writer: Cindy Morrow Summary Applejack led the Cutie Mark Crusaders through Sweet Apple Acres; the group not knowing where Apple Bloom's big sister was taking them. They eventually reached an old club house, which AJ used when she was a younger filly. Unfortunately, the group was less than stellar of this hand-me-down, seeing that it had shown signs of neglect since it had not been used in a long time. Applejack told them that they could fix it up to become their new base of operations. A little time later, Scootaloo was near Twilight's house, drawing the library on a piece of paper as part of map of Ponyville. After an epic run on her scooter, she returned to the club house, which has been completely repaired by Apple Bloom. Sweetie Belle was dusting the area, while creating a sort of theme song for the group. With everything set up, they continue their quest on find their special talent. Their comical adventure took them to all the locations they mapped, from pig-feeding in the Apple Acres Farm, to taffy-making in Sugar Cube Corner, to hair styling in Rarity's shop. Each attempt was unsuccessful, and no cutie mark to show for it. They headed to their last location, which was the library. Upon arriving at the library and seeing the Cutie Mark Crusaders among the fallen books, while knowing that their talent isn't librarians, Twilight told the girls that they were going at getting their cutie marks the wrong way. Cheerilee, who came along with Twilight, showed them a flier for a talent show that will be taking place the next day. With so many possibilities to find their talent, the fillies started to plan out the show they will put on. Twilight urged them to do something that they are good at, but the girls ignored her before going back to their club house with supplies gathered from random citizens of Ponyville. Inside the club house, the Crusaders came up with a plan for the show: a spectacular musical number. Sweetie Belle was suggested to make good use of her talent, but fearing facing the crowd, she would rather take a page out of Rarity's book and design the scenery. Despite Scootaloo's skills with maneuvering for choreography, she wanted to sing instead. Applebloom decided to practice kung-fu moves.Even though they helped each other out, they all failed miserably. The girls finished their show preparations, but not before Applejack checked on them. She noticed how terrible they were. She was unhappy with what Cutie Mark Crusaders but was unable to tell them. Mistaking AJ's speechlessness as a form of positive reception, they felt ready to wow the show At the Talent Show, the show began with Snips and Snails trying to pull off a magic trick. After the second addition of the show, the Cutie Mark Crusaders then go on stage and perform. The performance started off smoothly, but soon Scootaloo began singing off-key, Apple Bloom dancing but hitting the scenery, and Sweetie Belle struggling to maintain the backgrounds. In the end, the entire act literally fell apart over them, resulting with the audience laughing at them. It was definitely not the reception they were looking forward to. To their surprise, however, the trio did win one of the awards. Apparently, their act was so bad, it was hilarious, and so the award they won was under the category of "Comedy". Sadly, they felt all their work and luck were in vain as they found their flanks to remain... blank. After the show, Twilight asked them if they learned anything that would be valuable for her Friendship Report. They remembered what she said about sticking with what they know, but eventually ended up thinking that what they were destined to do is comedy. Still, Twilight knows that one day, the Cutie Mark Crusaders will learn what their true talents are. Whatever they may be... Quotes Trivia *The title of this episode may be literally referencing the Cutie Mark Crusaders' antics, in which they perform a theatrical showstopper - a performance that garners enthusiastic or prolonged applause. An alternate meaning in business terms, however, is an action or event that puts a halt to all other activities until it can be resolved. *At the end of the episode Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash arrive backstage and meet the Cutie Mark Crusaders. While Applejack is Apple Bloom's sister, and Rarity is Sweetie Belle's sister, Rainbow Dash is still not related to Scootaloo yet, as stated by Lauren Faust. However, Rainbow Dash's presence suggests that they may have a connection. *In this episode, the special talents of Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle were revealed, but the three of them were oblivious of trying out what they were good at best, and aim to try out other talents instead. *Not counting the first two episodes, this is the first episode that does not end with Twilight sending a letter to Princess Celestia, monologuing the letter in her head or having the Princess present while she tells it. *The way Scootaloo bangs her head on the piano in frustration trying to write a song is reminiscent of Muppet character Don Music. Category:Episodes Category:Cutie Mark Crusaders